Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to an occupant protection device.
Related Art
JPA No. 2010-64632 describes technology in which a vehicle occupant restraint device suppresses relative displacement of a seated occupant in the seat width direction in a collision in which acceleration acts in at least the vehicle width direction, such as in what is referred to as an offset collision, a side-on collision (side collision), or the like.
Specifically, displacement of a seated occupant in the seat width direction is suppressed by airbags disposed in side support sections inflating, thereby extending the side support sections toward the vehicle front side.